Currently, television technologies may be configured to provide television viewers with a method of accessing and/or viewing the last television channel tuned to by activating a single button on a remote control. Accordingly, viewers may be able to seamlessly access and/or view (e.g., switch between) two television channels, such as, the last television channel and the current television channel using a single button (e.g., the “LAST” button) on a remote control. With the recent evolution of television technologies, however, viewers may be able to use a television to access and/or view a plurality of television program applications, such as, Video On Demand (VOD) television program applications, Digital Video Recorder (DVR) television program applications, television broadcast program applications, etc. Thus, enabling viewers to seamlessly access and/or view only two television channels may limit the television watching experience. For these reasons, television service providers may search for methods and systems to provide viewers with a seamless way to access and/or view a plurality of television program applications that have been recently accessed.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.